


Under the Weather

by FreyReh



Series: Rogue Canary Shenanigans [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara gets sick and her boys help her out. (prompted by dragonydreams)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



The two men stared at the door with a look of uncertainty. They knew Sara had been getting sick, but it wasn’t until that morning she’d barred herself in her room. Gideon had made her excuses for her and both of her lovers were worried about her. It wasn’t like the assassin to let something like a cold get to her. It meant she must really be sick. 

“Should we go in there?” asked Mick. 

“Yeah.”

“But I don’t want to,” said Mick, not sounding whiny, but making a firm statement. “Last thing I need is to be coughing up a lung or blowing snot out my nose.”

“She’s our friend, Mick,” reminded Leonard. Though Sara was more than that. She was their friend, yes, but also their lover… A part of their team. A fellow Rogue, in a way. “We can at least see if she’s okay.”

Mick made a disapproving sound at the back of his throat before saying: “Fine! But if you get sick, don’t come crying to me. And if I get sick, I’ll roast ya!”

It was an empty threat, but Leonard acknowledged it with a nod before knocking on Sara’s door to alert her of their presence before waving his hand to open it. Gideon had been told, long ago, that all three had access to the other’s rooms. The first thing they noticed was the intense heat in the room. It made sweat form at the back of Leonard’s neck just walking in. He, thankfully, kept the parka in his room or he’d have taken it off. Mick, who loved the heat, was pulling at the collar of his shirt. 

“Fuckin’ hot in here,” he muttered as his eyes fell on Sara. She was laying in bed. While they’d come into her room, she remained fast asleep. She was stripped down to a pair of panties and a tank-top that looked damp from her sweat. Her hair was splayed all over the place and Leonard didn’t hesitate to walk to her. 

“Sara?”

“Mmm,” she mumbled, lips frowning. She didn’t open her eyes but was awake. “Leonard?”

“How you feeling?” he asked, hand reaching out and touching her forehead. Her skin there was scorching and he frowned once more. “Take anything?”

“No.”

“I’ll go get her some stuff,” said Mick, backing out of the room. “Water, cold medicine…”

“You just want out of the room of death,” said Leonard, rolling up his sleeves while walking to her private bathroom. Mick didn’t comment as he left and Leonard grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cool water. When he came back her eyes were open and he could practically see the fever she had. Her eyes were unfocused and her cheeks were flushed. He placed the rag on her forehead and she sighed in relief. 

“I thought I could shake this easily,” she said after a while, hand now resting over his where he had the washcloth on her forehead. “Guess not.”

Mick soon returned with the water and medicine. As well as a bowl of soup. Sara smiled at that, taking the chicken broth and drinking it eagerly while Leonard carefully measured out the right amount of pills before handing it to her. 

“Awe, you two are sweet, taking care of me,” she said, teasing. 

“Don’t get used to it,” said Leonard. “Now take the pills.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Sara, taking the pills. She coughed shortly after, the rough sound making Leonard a little uneasy. Sara finished her soup and went under the covers. “Gideon? Could you turn the heat down? I’m warming up now.”

“Of course, Ms. Lance, which temperature would you prefer?”

“Seventy degrees Fahrenheit,” said Sara. 

“Adjusting temperature now. Perhaps now is the time I recommend once more you visit the Med Bay for a simple check-up?”

Sara opened her mouth to protest but Mick cut her off before she could start.

“Couldn’t hurt, Blondie, you look like shit. Want to make sure it isn’t something serious.”

“I agree.”

“You boys are ganging up on me,” complained Sara. “Okay, fine, where are my pants?”

Sara ended up just having a common cold. Gideon gave her lozenges for her cough and recommended more water. Both men followed her to her room and she paused at the door. 

“Thanks,” she said, shifting on her feet. “For taking care of me today.”

“No problem,” said Mick. “I’ll be in my room.”

“Let me know if you need anything,” said Leonard seriously. “I’ll bring you dinner later.”

“What do you want for all of this?” asked Sara, searching for an angle. 

“Don’t believe I’m doing this out of the goodness of my heart?” asked Leonard. “I’m hurt, Sara.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” said Sara with a smirk before bringing her hand up to catch a cough. “Ugh… I’m going to bed. See you later?”

“Yeah,” said Leonard. “Later.”

In no time, Sara was back on her feet and feeling much better. 

And a week later, when Mick and Leonard BOTH got sick, Sara did her best to take care of them. She’d managed to get them both in Mick’s room comfortably. Both sharing the bed. Of course, after the first few hours, Sara was close to having enough. 

“My throat hurts,” whined Mick. “And I’m hot.”

“I’ll get you some ice cream,” said Sara through grit teeth. Men were such babies when they were sick! “Okay?”

“Vanilla?”

“Vanilla,” she promised. 

“And some ice water.”

“Okay.”

“Sara… I’m cold,” complained Leonard. He’d admitted to her that he’d never had THIS growing up. Someone to take care of him when he was sick. Now that he HAD someone to take care of him… The bastard was eating it up! Though he wasn’t nearly as bad as Mick. Next time she got sick she was going to milk it for everything it was worth. “Can you get me a blanket? And some tea?”

“Of course, Len, I’ll go get your tea and Mick’s ice cream now. Mick? Hand him over your blanket since you’re hot.”

“Thanks, Sara,” said Leonard and Mick together as she walked out. Both knowing just how lucky they were to have someone like her to put up with them. Especially when they both knew she could kill them both with just her thumb. 

“Hand over the blanket, Mick.”

“I’m getting cold now, Snart, forget it.”

“Mick!” snapped Leonard, grabbing for the blanket, Mick fighting him off. 

“Fuck off!”

“Boys,” muttered Sara on the other side of the door, rolling her eyes. 

**END**


End file.
